The Truth Comes Out
by nsheldonb
Summary: Rose Weasley and Lucy Weasley always knew that something was off about their family, but they never expected that they would found out the day in the Gryffindor Common Room either. AU pairings off, but has the same parents and children in the Next Generation I don't own Harry Potter


_Rose Dorcas Weasley_

That's my name. I have silky red hair with dark blue eyes and exactly seventy- five freckles on both my cheeks total. I am a Gryffindor, bookworm, and the one of the greatest female pranksters in all of Hogwarts history along with my cousin, Lucy Alice Weasley.

Lucy is also a Gryffindor with dark red hair and soft blue eyes with dots of freckles. I laugh sometimes because we look a lot alike yet our parents are different. We both are Weasley though. Lu is my partner and I love her to death.

My mother is Hermione Dorcas Lupin- Weasley. My father is… I don't know him. I know for a fact though that Ronald Billius Weasley is _not _my father. I have a strange feeling that my Uncle George Fabian Weasley may be my father because he starts to tear up at the sight of me, but it doesn't seem like it.

Lucy also has a similar problem. She was left on the doorsteps of her father's home. Her father is Percy Ignatius Weasley. We look for who our other parent is for a long time. Both of us are in our 6th year at Hogwarts and I'm determined to find out who father is and who Lucy's mother is.

Eight years ago was when we got to go to Muggle London. We went to a DNA testing place and looked on who our real parents were. Our suspicions were first found out when we got sorted. Stanley, the Sorting Hat, told us that everything is not as it seems. We had a feeling that we might know what he meant so we started to research every little thing that might help us find out who we really are. We never told anybody of our family what was going on.

In Muggle London, we got a bunch of blood from the entire Potter- Weasley clan. Lucy found out that Percy indeed, was her gather, but that Audrey _wasn't _her biological mother. Lucy now acts more distant towards Audrey, Molly, and her father.

I found out that Hermione was my biological mother, but that Ron was not my biological father. When testing George's blood, it was close. We frowned at that comment because we didn't know that there might be more than the famous six Weasley children of Arthur and Molly Weasley.

We stayed in the library for hours, trying to find out who was our other parent. That leads me to earlier…

"Did you find anything Rose?" Lucy asked me. It was noon and we were searching the library for any spells on DNA. We asked Madam Prince, but she told us that most of the DNA books are gone. It seemed as if someone or some people didn't want to us to find out.

"Does it seem odd that there are no DNA books or anything helpful for our research? I used to have three DNA books, but they were all gone when we got back to London. I think that someone is trying to sabotage us. I say that we visit the books on the latest war in Britain. It might help us, I can feel it. I can try to steal some of the records in Headmaster Harry's office," I whispered to my partner in crime. She looked at me with utter disbelief.

"You have to be joking!" Lucy hissed at me. "We could get expelled for this. I'm not sure about you, but I would like to _finish _school! I want to find out who my parents are, but I'm not willing to risk my future on it." It was my turn to look at her in shock. We spent countless hours trying to find out our parents!

"You are willing to waste all the time we spent to try and find them for a little trouble!? We are pranksters and I'm willing to _**DIE **_just to _find _them! He could be dead and I'm still willing to risk my future for him! I will find him with or without your help!" I screamed at her. Madam Prince kicked me out, but I left before she could yell at me.

"It doesn't matter to me that you die! I want to _**LIVE **_unlike you!"

I stormed to the Gryffindor Common Room, trying to figure out what my life had become. Lucy and I pretty much ended our friendship, for the first time ever. I can't believe that happened, but I didn't care as long as I found out my father. She may not like it, but I would make sure that I found out her mother too. She deserved that much.

"Quidditch," I told the Fat Lady through my sobs. She frowned, but let me in knowing that I didn't want to talk. I was a mess and I knew it because I felt mascara run down my face and my clothes damp with my own tears.

Hugo saw me and came towards me along with James, Lily, Roxanne, and Louis. Teddy, Victoire, Molly, Fred, Molly, Albus, Dominique, Albus. Uncle Harry, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Ron along with Aunt Angelina, Fleur, Audrey, and Ginny and my mother also were in the Common Room looking at me. At the sight of them, I burst.

My face was burning with anger and sadness as I marched over to my mother.

"WHO IS MY DAD!? WHERE IS HE!?" I screamed at my mother. She was shocked at my sudden outburst as was everyone else.

"What are you talking about?" My mother was so calm and it pissed me off.

"I KNOW THAT RONALD IS _**NOT **_MY FATHER! WHO IS MY FATHER!? I KNOW THAT YOU KNOW! WHO IS HE!?"

"What makes you th- think that Ron isn't y- your father?"

"BULLSHIT! AN IDIOT LIKE HIM CAN'T BE MY FATHER! I CHECKED FOR A DNA TEST AND HE _**ISN'T **_MY FATHER! WHO IS HE!?"

"Ron is your father!" She started to grow a back bone.

"YOU LIED TO ME LONG ENOUGH! I WANT TO KNOW WHO HE IS AND WHO THE SEVENTH WEASLEY IS!? I KNOW THAT THE SEVENTH WEASLEY IS MY FATHER!"

My mother and all the grown- ups froze up at that. The other kids were confused as what they were talking about.

"There isn't another Weasley you idiot," Molly the second snapped at me. "That is a ridiculous idea. They would have told us, right dad?" She looked at her parents and only Percy was white. Audrey didn't seem to care. The sight of Audrey snapped something else in me.

"WHO IS LUCY'S REAL MOTHER!? I KNOW THAT PERCY IS THE FATHER AND THAT YOU LITTLE SLUT," I pointed at Audrey who looked shocked, "AREN'T LUCY'S MOTHER! WHY DON'T YOU STOP LIELING AND TELL ME! TELL LUCY! SHE DESERVES TO KNOW EVERYTHING!"

The portrait door opened to reveal Lucy looking at me in shock.

"Are you really risking your future for this?" Her voice was calm and it seemed that she finally understood me.

"I'm sure Lucy. I will become that Voldemort character in those War books to just find the answer." I was never more serious in my life. It was time that I finally found out the truth. I turned back to the grown- ups with a cold calculating look.

"Ron is your father. You know that Muggle tests are wrong," George told me. For some reason everything clicked together as I thought of something.

"Who was he Uncle George? Who was your twin brother?" I asked George as the pieces started to fall into place. I knew that there was something void in my life and it finally came to me.

"There is no such-," my mother started, but she was cut off by Harry.

"You have to tell her Hermione. She deserves the right to know and Lucy also deserves the right to know. We took away their childhood. James told me that they skipped breakfast, lunch, and sometimes dinner, just to find out something. It seems that we found out what they were trying to find. It apparently started when they were only eight years- old. We have to tell them." Uncle Harry put his head in his hands in shame. "They have the right to know. They paid the price for eight years, just trying to find out who they really are. We need to tell them. It finally is the time where we tell them the truth."

"Thank you Uncle Harry. You might be the only one I will talk to after this, along with Lucy of course," I kept my poker face on. "I have no trust with anyone in this family now."

"OK. His name is Fredrick Gideon Weasley. You're right that he is George's twin, his older twin. You get your prankster side from him. Fred here," she gestured towards the Fred my age, "was named after him. He died in the Second Wizarding War. It was against Voldemort and he was killed in the Final Battle. We destroyed all evidence that was related towards Fred. They only thing that is left of Fred really is George, the joke shop, his room, and his grave. Nothing else was left of his. He was removed from the Weasley clock and his wand was destroyed with him during the Final Battle. Fred and I had sex and you were born the day of the Final Battle after we had won. Ron doesn't even know this." Hermione looked at the angry looks of Ron, Hugo, Ginny, Angelina, and Victoire, and Albus. "We never told anyone about us being together except for Harry, Bill, Charlie, and George. Percy found out about us after you were born Rose. We never had the nerve to tell anyone that we were dating. I actually married him." This news shocked even Harry, Bill, Percy, and Charlie. "George was the witness for our marriage. I was Mrs. Fred Weasley on July 31st; it was when we were supposed to go to our 7th year. Only George knew and he also had the feeling that we were hiding something from him when Fred and George visited Shell Cottage. I never told anyone about you. I put you in a wizard orphanage and obliviated the witch that worked there. I adopted you and you became mine, once more and no one knew except for Forge." Hermione and George smiled at each other when she used his nickname that hasn't been used for a _long _time.

"We always meant to tell you, but we just couldn't bring it up," George told Rose. "It hurt for us to even mention Fred. It killed M- M- Mya here to know that I named a kid after him." Hermione had a single tear fall down her cheek at the mention of Mya. "She wouldn't talk to anyone for about two months for that. The slightest mention of him made her start to cry. I secretly took her to a therapist for about six years. It still hurt her."

"Why did she look so sad when you mentioned 'Mya'?" I asked George. He sighed and mother let one more tear roll down.

"Mya was the nickname that Fred and I called her. Back when Fred was st- st- still a- a- a- alive, we were the closest of friends. I'm your godfather because of our friendship and I'm the only thing left that reminds her of him. Nobody is your godmother because no one was as important as I was to your mother. She wanted the godparents to be as equally as important. You never should have heard of this. We're sorry for telling you this, but I still think that the mention of Fred was better left forgotten. Are you okay Hermione?" George looked at my mother and she was shaking with tears. I felt awful because I caused her to cry. George walked over and hugged her while she grabbed his shirt as if her life depended on it.

"That's the big facts you needed to know. Percy can tell you Lucy's history and mother." George inclined his head towards the bigger brother who looked as if his world was crashing around him.

"Penelope Alice Clearwater is your mother Lucy. She was a Ravenclaw and in my year. We dated ever since sixth year and I did the worst thing ever in my life, I left her and never came back. No one knows this, but the reason why I left the family was because Penny and I broke up. It was as if my life crashed down on me. I didn't sleep, I started to believe in anything, I barley even ate I was so depressed. At a party, we got together and were drunk. We had sex and Penelope had you. She woke up before me and left me. I was devastated when I found out that Penelope had died at the Final Battle. You were put on my doorsteps by the orphanage you were put in. There was a letter attached to your basket and it was from Penelope that described that she was the mother and I was the father of you. After the Final Battle, George, Hermione, and I became closer as we all lost someone that mattered to us. George loved Luna and they had Fred Weasley the second." Percy smiled at the fond memory while we all looked at George in shock.

"I'm Luna's child?" Fred asked his father. "That explains why I always think that Nargles are in the mistletoe." He was sad that he found out that his father was also a liar.

"It's true. Luna and I were secretly dating and Fred and Hermione knew. Percy knew because he caught us in an err- compromising situation." Percy and George both blushed at this.

"We broke up during the war because she caught Angelina snogging me." George let a bunch of tears burst from his empty blue eyes. "_**I HATE YOU**_!" George screamed suddenly. He pointed his finger at Angelina with tears glistening. George was about to lung at her, but Percy and my mother grabbed one of his arms. He burst into tears, they all did. I learned that this was the first time that anyone of them broke. All the years of pain and suffering was let out. They cried and left everything out. It made me think that those secrets really were meant to be kept a secret. This was how I found out about the truth. George, Percy, and my mother are now all single and happier. They live together though. The end.


End file.
